Delicate optical devices, such as image sensors, can be damaged by high intensity light. In this regard, directed energy weapons in the optical range are becoming more widely available, more powerful, and more compact. Accordingly, such weapons pose an increasing threat for optically dependent instruments.
Conventional techniques for protecting an optically dependent instrument involved use of shutters. Upon detection of overly intense radiation, the shutter would be closed to protect the optically dependent instrument. However, because of a delay between detection of the overly intense radiation and the closing of the shutter, some of the overly intense radiation would impact the optically dependent instrument and could cause damage.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for improved solutions to protecting delicate optical devices from overly intense light.